<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by kijilinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888318">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn'>kijilinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cookies, Multi, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, attic club sandwich, food is love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beelzebub just finished orchestrating his first Valentine's Day party with my help. He said he had something he wanted to talk to me about in private... so what's going on and why do I smell chocolate chip cookies?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaCatGirl/gifts">SiaCatGirl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this?” I looked up to see Beelzebub leaning almost shyly toward me, a plate of chocolate chip cookies in his hand. In the wake of his successful Valentine’s Day party, he had asked me up to his room for some quiet time. I wasn’t about to argue; the party had my head spinning.</p><p>“I made these for you,” he admitted in a small voice, “along with all the stuff we made for the party. Levi told me some more about what Valentine’s Day is about.”</p><p>“Yeah?” I murmured. </p><p>Beel nodded seriously. “It’s about spending time with the people you care about most and for telling the one you love how you feel. And…” he stumbled and paused, looking down at the plate, “and for me, that’s you.”</p><p>I stepped closer to him and Beel kept his eyes fixed on the cookies. “They look good,” I whispered.</p><p>“I wanted to make you something,” he whispered back. “Something to say how much I… how much I love you. Because I do. More than anything.”</p><p>A bubble of joy seemed to burst in my chest and I took the plate from him, set it aside, then leaned up with my hands on his chest. I cursed my short stature and was pleased when Beel almost instinctively leaned down to meet me in the middle. I kissed him and he let out a long sigh that tapered off into something close to a growl. His arms curled around me and he whispered against my lips, “Tell me this means what I think it means?”</p><p>“I love you, too,” I grinned and kissed him again. </p><p>“I thought we could just hang out and eat the cookies I made for you,” he mumbled, his voice getting husky. “Now that we’re here… this is good. I want more of this.” He leaned in to deepen the kiss and almost choked off a hungry snarl. “I’m so hungry,” he gasped, “but not for food. This is different.”</p><p>I chuckled softly as I hugged my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him again and again. “I want more, too,” I admitted. </p><p>His eyes flashed open and he searched my face, pupils dilating in desire. “How much more? Because I’m not sure how much I can hold back.”</p><p>“Then don’t.” </p><p>Beel’s eyes closed briefly and the rumble in his chest sounded like a distant earthquake. He drew me tightly to him, then spun and we tumbled onto his bed, tangled and kissing and clinging to each other. When we paused for breath, his shirt was already gone and his hands had found the edge of my shirt’s hem. “You’re sure?”</p><p>I grinned and sat up long enough to peel my shirt off over my head, then drew him down to kiss him again. “I’m sure.” His hands searched my skin, found the button of my pants and fumbled before prying me out of them. I worked him out of his and he let out a low groan, his face pressed against my neck when my hands ghosted over his thighs. “I want this,” I whispered in his ear. </p><p>“Good.” He pressed me back to the pillows and kissed him again, covering me with his body until I curled one leg around his hip. </p><p>“Well, that’s where you got to.”</p><p>We both froze.</p><p>Belphegor stood in the doorway, letting the door swing shut behind him. He was smiling but somehow the expression didn’t quite reach his eyes as he took in our position and the clothing shed all over the floor. “Don’t let me stop you.”</p><p>Beel stared at his twin, then slowly arched his back and growled like an animal, eyes flashing. I blinked and looked up at him. I had never seen him possessive like this except for the time I had reached for the last roll at dinner when he wasn’t finished eating. His hand ran under my back and he pulled me up from the blankets, hugging me tightly to his chest as he drew us both away from the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Belphie</span> and his throat continuing to vibrate with that feral growl. </p><p>“Oh, cut it out.” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Belphie</span> crossed the room to his dresser and began rooting through it for something. “You know I’m not a threat.” He paused and looked at us again, his eyes lingering on me for a moment. “I mean, not unless she wants me to be.” Beel’s snarl intensified for a second and he lunged a little, bracing himself over me with one arm. </p><p>I closed my eyes long enough to get my churning emotions under control. “Stop baiting him, <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Belphie</span>.” I ran one hand along Beel’s shoulder, trying to draw his attention back to me. “Shh. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“For now.” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Belphie</span> pulled his shirt off and traded it for a baggy sleep shirt with a <span class="pwa-mark decorator">chibi</span> cow jumping over a moon. “I just want my turn.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>He looked at me with a lift of his lips, not quite a smile and Beel’s snarling died down into a low, rumbling growl. “We already share you at bedtime. I don’t see why this has to be any different. Unless you object.”</p><p>I considered, then nosed against Beel’s arm. “Beel?” Slowly, his head turned down and he looked at me, some of the animal anger fading from his eyes. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Beel let out a long, shaking breath and kissed me again, savoring the touch. “I love you,” he whispered. “I know <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Belphie</span> does, too. He doesn’t have to say it and he probably won’t.”</p><p>“Nope,” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Belphie</span> agreed, digging under the bed for something. “Don’t need to with you around.”</p><p>Beel blushed but seemed to be relaxing in slow steps. “I like sharing you at night,” he whispered, letting his lips trail over my forehead. “As long as you like it, too. If… if you want to share…”</p><p>I kissed him hard and Beel groaned, getting lost in the kiss again until his breathing became erratic enough that I could tell he had forgotten that <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Belphie</span> was still in the room. “I need to think about it,” I admitted and Beel nodded, his eyes closed. “I want this right now, that much I know.” I stroked his face, smiling when he tilted his head to kiss the inside of my wrist. “Can we discuss more later?”</p><p>“<span class="pwa-mark decorator">Belphie</span>?” Beel asked without opening his eyes. </p><p>“I’m good with that.” <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Belphie</span>’s voice had moved toward the door and I could see that he had found his slippers. “I’ll spend tonight up in the tower room. If you want to talk about it later or…” he peeked back at us with a smirk that still managed to be shy around the eyes, “if you want company, you know where to find me.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Beel breathed, then looked up at his brother. “I love you, <span class="pwa-mark decorator">Belphie</span>.”</p><p>Belphegor smiled and nodded. “I love you, too, Beel. Have fun.” And he vanished into the hallway, leaving us tangled up together on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>